The Bruise Beneath
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Present day Achilles/Briseis pairing. Belle is studying to be a nun, Aidan is an assassin. They meet by chance but will they fall in love? WIll Belle forgive Aidan for his sin against her? Will they ever get a happy ending? Darker themes.
1. Prolouge

A/N: New Troy fic brewing in the process...

* * *

They say time heals all things, broken bones mend, scorned lovers forget, memories fade away, and bruises disappear, but not always. Time widens the distance between, and nothing fades away, especially the bruise beneath.

Our story begins here as time dictates to us that it must start here. This is the present and the past will be explained. It starts with two lovers, who were forever doomed. They had lived many lifetimes to find each other and perhaps in poetic irony their love always caused their downfall. But to love is to breathe the air life has given us, and for them love was something they never knew, until they found each other. And it would be the thing that destroys them ultimately.

This story has no heroes, or heroines, or victims, merely choices that people make and the outcome of it.

* * *


	2. The Chase

_A/N: This is a present day fic. It is and will be a lot darker than my previous fics. Briseis is Belle, Achilles is Aiden. _

* * *

Belle lay on the floor of a motel room, she wasn't sure who's room it was, nor did she care. She rubbed her head, as the pain in her head started to build. Her memories of the previous night's events were all but a haze. One that she wished to forget. She stood up and picked up her bag. She looked around at the remnants scattered around the room, old cigarette butts, bottles of alcohol, pill bottles, and a guy she had met. She headed out the room quietly and walked down the hallway. 

Each day was the same, each night was the same, only the people were different, the drinks and drugs were different, but she was still the same. She walked outside the motel and looked around. She wasn't sure what city she was in anymore. She squinted her eyes, as the sun blinded her for a moment, the bright light wasn't helping her hangover. She reached into her purse and took out her lighter and a cigarette. She lit it and inhaled the bitter taste of nicotine. It seemed to calm her. She decided that she would leave whatever city she was in today and go elsewhere.

She returned to her hotel room and picked up whatever few belongings she had. She took a quick shower and left. She was surprised that her family had not cut her off yet. Her credit card still worked. She took a car service to the airport. She walked in and saw her reflection in the glass doors. She stood there, with her long brown curly hair pulled away from her face, her black tank top stained with beer, and her blue jeans that were tattered and torn and her boots that were covered in dirt and grime. She took out her sunglasses and put them on.

She walked over to the board announcing the arriving and departing planes. She needed an escape, an outlet, a place to run to. She walked over to the ticket counter and put her credit card down.

"I want to be on the first plane leaving here now"

* * *

Aiden ran his fingers through his golden locks. He sighed as he sat there and waited for his cousin Phil typed away on his laptop. His blue eyes were pensive and eagerly awaiting the news he had longed to hear. Unable to relax he stood up and hovered over his cousin. His presence did not make Phil work any faster. Aiden started pacing in back of Phil. The sound of his shoes could be heard as well as the sound of his jeans brushing past each other briefly in his steps. His plain grey t shirt had been tugged and pulled at for the past hour.

"Ok, I found her!" Phil exclaimed

"Where is she?" Aiden asked

"I checked her credit card, which she hasn't used in a month. Someone used her card in Oakland International Airport in California?"

"Where is she going?"

"Turkey"

"As in Europe?"

"Yes, and she bought it 15 minutes ago, and she'll be having the beef dinner, along with her complimentary snack."

"When does her flight get there?"

"Tomorrow"

"Get me on a similar flight"

"Aiden, are you sure it's a good idea to go after her? I mean she's been missing for a month, and her own family isn't even out looking for her"

"Her family doesn't care. I need to find her."

"I just hope you know what you're doing"

"I hope you know what you're doing. Sending me off to Turkey. Are you sure that's where she went?"

"Hey, 2 years at M.I.T. didn't go to waste. The A.I. lab is my homebase. I think I know a thing or two about computers cousin"

"I hope all that tuition that I pay for isn't going to waste"

"And what will you say to her when you find her?"

"It's not your concern"

* * *

_Phil is Patroclus or however you spell his name. I'm at school and shouldn't be posting but I am. Please R&R thank you._


	3. The Airport

_A/N: Please R&R. Thank You! _

* * *

Belle sat back into the business class seat on the airplane. She leaned into the softness of it the cushions and let sleep claim her. She was tired, tired or running, that's all she had done for the past month. Run. Run away from her family, her friends, her life, and most of him. She pushed the image of him out of her mind. It hurt too much to think about him. In 2 months time he managed to destroy her world, everything and everyone in it. In two months time, he destroyed her, and what was left was sitting on a plane heading to Turkey.

* * *

Aiden was at the airport, at JFK international in New York. Carrying only a small black bag as a carry on he walked towards the ticket booth. Aiden's cell phone went off and he answered it.

"What?"

"I think you should know she took a huge cash withdrawal from her credit card before she got on the plane." Phil said

"How much?"

"Five thousand. I can't trace cash cousin. You better find her"

"I'm working on that"

* * *

Belle was walking out of the airport when she was stopped by an old woman peddling her wares.

"Not interested" Belle said coldly

The women said something in Turkish which Belle did not understand. She handed Belle a bracelet, a bracelet with blue and white beads on it, with eyes drawn on it. Supposedly to ward off the evil eye. Belle looked at it. She took a shell necklace out of her bag and handed it to the old woman. Belle didn't know why she still had the silly thing, and so she gave it away. The old woman smiled and accepted the trade. Belle put the bracelet on and walked out of the airport and hailed a cab.

* * *

Aiden was on the plane thinking of her. He hadn't seen her in a month, not since their last confrontation. It was a confrontation, they both had said things, thrown things and widened the gap between then. They both walked away, and Aiden regretted not going after her. But he had his pride and she had hers. And neither would submit to the other. And so things were left broken and scattered much like items thrown at each other.

Aiden remembered when he first saw her. He smiled for a moment. It was in the botanical gardens in Brooklyn. He was walking through it that day, it was a bright and sunny day, a perfect day, almost too perfect. He was strolling through the park when he saw her. She was pushing an old lady in a wheelchair around the garden. She wore a black pleated dress that was mid calf with a white peter pan collar shirt, with a black belt and black knee high socks. Almost child like in appearance. She had on a small short veil on her head with a white border. She was studying to be a nun. Aiden was enchanted by her. He was completely taken by her. All he saw was her delicate face. She was stripped of all material things, and yet her beauty radiated. Aiden had to stop and watch her as she made her way through the gardens. He felt strange, he had never looked at a woman like this before, let alone a nun.

Belle walked quietly through the gardens, unaware of Aiden's presence. She pushed the old lady throughout the garden. She listened to the woman's stories of her family. They walked under the trees, where a branch snagged onto her veil. Belle reached up to free it, but then there was a sudden gust of wind that blew it away. Belle turned around and watched it fly away. Her long brown hair was freed and flowed freely in the breeze, and then Aiden realized just how beautiful she was. It was a pity that she was to be a nun. That was the first image he would forever remember of her. Perhaps it was fate or destiny or just the wind that felt like revealing her to him.

Belle's eyes watched her veil fly off into the wind. She realized that she would have to explain to her Spiritual Mother on how she lost it. She was a postulate studying to be a nun. Even though she was ready and dedicated to devote her life to her God, her Spiritual Mother saw that there was something lacking, rather that she was not completely willing, that she was holding back on something. As if she were waiting for something.

For the past 6 months Belle spent studying and becoming accustomed to the daily routines of a nun. She studied, worked, never once complained and seemed happy there. She would receive visits from her two cousins, Hector and Payton, and sometimes her uncle Priam. Though they were happy for her decision, they realized that she was missing something. Everyone knew she was missing something, but they didn't know what it was. And in 2 months time it would be revealed that it was Aiden that she was missing.

* * *


	4. The Plane

_A/N: Here's another chapter, glad you guys like it thus far. liras are currency in Turkey. Troy was located in present day Turkey. If you're offended by the tone and where I am going with this fic, then don't read it._

* * *

Aiden was walking through the airport searching for her. An old lady came up to her trying to peddle her wares to him. He paid her no mind,. She said something in Turkish which he knew very little of. He glanced over at her holding the same blue and white bracelet with eyes on them. His eyes gazed up at the old woman's face and saw the seashell necklace. 

"Where did you get this from?" he asked in his broken Turkish

"You like? It's very pretty isn't it?"

"Where did you get it from?" Aiden asked again

"I got from the Aegean"

Aiden reached into his jacket and pulled out a photo of him and Belle. He showed it to the old woman.

"Was she here?"

"Yes, she was here earlier. She gave me the necklace and I gave her a bracelet"

"Where did she go?"

"I do not know, she took a cab and left. I do not know anything else"

Aiden took out some liras and handed it to the woman. He pointed at the necklace. The old woman took it off and handed it to him.

"I hope you find her"

* * *

Belle checked herself into a hotel and went to her room. She fell back onto the bed and fell asleep. Her dreams would always haunt her, as she would dream about things she wanted so desperately to forget. And that's why she drank, she realized when she drank she wouldn't dream anymore. When she did drugs, she felt nothing anymore. She stopped feeling anything. And so she would do them every night, as she could not bear to dream anymore, to feel anymore, to remember him.

She dreamed of the first time she saw him. She was out at the park, reading her scripture on the park bench. She heard a buzzing sound above her and looked up. Up in the sky was a red airplane, flying around. It seemed to be having problems. She looked around and saw two men standing on the grass staring up at the sky. Both were blonde, one was clearly younger than the other, about 19 or so. He was controlling the airplane with a remote control. And the other one, was older, mature, he had something about him the way he stood there and carried himself. Belle knew she was looking too much and returned to her scripture. But she soon found her eyes wandering off the page and back up at the two.

"Come on Phil, is this all your little plane can do?" Aiden asked

"You haven't seen anything yet! I didn't sleep for a week just for this" Phil boasted as he started to make the plane do several tricks in the air.

"Not bad"

"Wait, there's more"

Phil pushed more buttons on the control and it started releasing smoke and sky writing in the air. And it wrote out in small letters, PHIL was HERE!

"You gave up sleep for a week and lived in the lab so you could write your name out in the sky?" Aiden asked his wayward cousin

"That's one of the things it can do. Don't doubt my abilities cousin"

Belle watched the two banter back and forth and smiled a bit. But then she realized she was doing it again and looked away. She was unable to read, and got up and left.

Belle awoke abruptly. She didn't like dreaming. She didn't like that the city she was in was making her do so either. She went into the bathroom and started a shower. She stepped into the water and let the steam cover the room.

* * *

Phil was typing again on his laptop. He was mapping out where Belle had gone for the past month. The program he had created laid out where she had been and where she would be going. However a flaw in his program was that it was unable to predict her next destination, as they were all random. He then decided to cross reference all the airports and time frames in which she left. He checked all the bus schedules and when she left as well. And then he found the pattern. Her destinations were not pre-planned, there was no reasoning behind them, merely that they were the ones leaving when she arrived at the airport or bus depot. The hard part was determining when she would leave next. Phil picked up the phone and hesitated to call his cousin. He thought back to the time when his cousin had his first interaction with her. How that moment changed him.

They were in the park testing the plane he had built in the labs.

"Let me try" Aiden said

"No way! You're just gonna crash it!"

"Let me!"

"No!"

The two struggled for a bit, and Phil lost control. The plane started spinning out of control. It headed towards the trees and crashed.

"Are you happy now!" Phil said as he ran towards it.

Aiden was right behind, running after his cousin. He saw her again, she was walking away. He smiled for a moment. He realized her veil was covering her lovely brown hair and watched her disappear. He went into the trees and found his cousin climbing a tree.

"What are you doing curious George?" Aiden asked as he looked up at his cousin

"Trying to get the plane that you crashed into the tree"

"I crashed? I can't help it if you don't know how to fly these things"

"It's not a toy. Simon is a toy. Rubik cubes are a toy. This plane is not a toy!"

"A rubix cube is not a toy"

"Not for the simple minded"

"How am I related to you again?"

"I ask myself the same thing every day"

Phil climbed further up the tree and saw his plane sitting on the branches. He was too far to reach it. It was a week of sleepless nights sitting in the branches out of his reach. He could not leave it. He moved further out towards it.

Aiden was leaning against the tree looking up at his cousin reaching for his plane. Belle was walking quickly through the park, she knew that she was feeling something she wasn't suppose to. She felt guilty. She was walking through past the trees when she saw him leaning against the tree. He was looking up and he sensed her and looked back down at her. He smiled at her. And she smiled back, she felt herself blush in his presence.

"Hi" Aiden said smoothly

"Hi" Belle replied and smiled even more

The wind blew the branches and the plane fell. Phil watched it fall with horror, and then the plane landed on Belle's head. She fell down, as Aiden rushed over to her. The plane snagged onto her veil again and pulled it off her. Her brown locks fell onto her face as Aiden helped her sit up.

"Are you hurt?" he asked genuinely concerned

"I'm fine, really" Belle said as she held her head, she could feel a bump forming. Her eyes looked up and met his. And she found herself getting lost in them. Intense blue eyes scanned hers, searching for something. He reached out and pushed her hair back, his touch warming her skin. She felt something when he touched her, something she wasn't suppose to feel. She pulled back and away from him. His blue eyes seemed hurt when she withdrew from him. She looked over and saw her veil on the plane. She snatched it up and got up quickly.

"I have to go" Belle said as she started to leave

"Wait," Aiden reached out and grabbed her hand

Belle turned back slightly, it was a wave of brown hair that Aiden saw frame her face. He felt her hand tremble in his. Was he affecting her like this or was it something else? He felt her pulse racing.

"You dropped this" he said handing her the Bible she was carrying

Strange how he was handing it back to her she thought, as she was unable to concentrate on it while he was there, and that's all she wanted to do now. He let go of her hand and she took the book from him. She held it close to her heart and began to breathe normally.

"Thank you" Belle said as she left quickly

Phil climbed down the tree and picked up his plane. He watched his cousin watch her run off. He dusted off his plane and walked over to him.

"She's a postulate cousin, that means hands off"

"A what?"

"She's studying to be a nun, it's one of the first stages"

"How many stages are there?"

"Three"

"Then there's still hope"

"No cousin, even you can't compete with the big man"

"She's far too beautiful to be a nun"

"You should have met her a year ago then"

"Since when did you know all this about nuns?"

"Chaucer"

"Who?"

"Chaucer's Canterbury Tales. Don't you read?"

"What else they teach up there in M.I.T?"

Phil put the phone down and looked at his screen. He knew that Belle had been running for the past month. He knew she was running from his cousin, away from what he had done to her. He didn't blame her, he understood why she ran. She also knew that she wouldn't be able to accept Aiden as he had. He accepted what Aiden did as a living. Belle would never. He hoped that Aiden would find her.

The phone rang and Phil jumped a little at the ring. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Phil, I need something to go on here"

"Aiden, give me a second," Phil sat back down infront of his laptop and started searching again, "She checked herself into a hotel, the Regal Hotel, 4 hours ago"

"Thanks" Aiden hung up the phone and hailed a cab.

* * *

_ Please R&R! Thanks!_


	5. The Hotel

_A/N: Here's another chapter! Pleae R&R! Thanks! _

* * *

Belle was walking along with a tour group as they were walking past some ruins. 

"And here ladies and gentleman is where the legendary city of Troy stood" the tour guide said

Belle rolled her eyes and looked around. It was nothing more than dirty and some stones. She wondered why she had come to Turkey in the first place. She followed the group as they walked around some more. She was bored and wanted to leave already. She started walking away from the group and back to the bus. She smiled at the bus driver and flirted with him a bit. She motioned for him to leave the bus and come round back, which he complied. She had snuck back to the bus and started the engine. The bus driver was searching for her, when he heard the engine. She closed the door and blew him a kiss as he was running alongside the bus. She drove back to the hotel.

* * *

Aiden was in the hotel, talking to the front desk. He had a picture of Belle and showed it to the girl working there.

"Have you seen her?" Aiden asked

"She looks familiar"

* * *

Belle parked the car in front of the hotel. She walked into the hotel not caring about what the staff was saying to her. She needed to leave.

Aiden was talking to the girl behind the desk when he felt something. He was always able to sense her somehow. He turned around and saw her brown curls disappear into the elevator.

"Belle" Aiden walked over to the elevator and watched the lights of the floor light up. It stopped on 7 and then headed back down. Aiden waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open. He ran back to the desk and asked the girl what room she was in. The frightened girl complied and told him.

Belle went inside her hotel room and quickly stuffed everything into her bag. Turkey was not her cup of tea. She didn't like it there, and wanted out. She left the door open and walked down the hallway. She saw the cleaning lady with her cart of cleaning supplies. She stopped and stuffed toilet paper into her bag. The cleaning lady saw her and started yelling at her in Turkish. Belle grabbed a towel and ran into the stairwell.

Aiden ran out of the elevator and down the hallway. He called out for her and ran to her room. The door was opened and he slowly entered.

"Belle?" he called out as he walked in

He saw the room was a mess for the short amount of time she was there. He looked inside the bathroom, and saw nothing. He walked back into the main room, and looked under the bed. There was nothing indicating that she was still here. He sat down on the bed and looked over at the imprint in the bed. He picked up the pillow and smelled it. It was her. She was here, but not she was gone. He was too late.

* * *

Belle was back in the airport. She bought another ticket and waited for it. She had searched for redemption and absolution and never found it, at least not in the western world. And so she would search for it elsewhere. Somewhere they would never look for her.

* * *

Aiden let go of the pillow and walked out of the room. His cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Tell me you have good news cousin"

"She's back at the airport."

"Where is she going now?"

"I hope you have all your shots cousin, she's going to India"

"India! What the hell is in India? Is she randomly picking places now?"

"No, there is a pattern, but this one doesn't follow it. Her flight doesn't leave for another hour"

"Get me on that plane"

"Working on it, just get over there already"

Aiden hung up and walked down the hallway. He pushed the elevator button and walked in.

Phil was trying to book the ticket, when his internet connection was lost.

"No! No! Damnit Aiden, I told you to get broadband!" Phil tried to get his laptop back online and tapped away on the keyboard in vain. Phil called his cousin again.

"What is it? Is she heading to Africa now?" Aiden asked

"No, your internet connection sucks! I can't do anything till it comes back on"

"Now is not the time to joke"

"I'm not. You're gonna have to buy the ticket the old fashion way. You have an hour to find her"

Aiden hailed a cab and got in, he instructed the driver to go to the airport. He leaned back into the seat. He had been searching for her for a month, and now he was chasing after her. Except she kept escaping him for some reason. Before it seemed that she kept running into him.

* * *

It was a sunny day at the beach this time. He and Phil were relaxing on the sand. They were laying on the sand gazing out at the waves roll upon the beach.

"Let's go for a swim" Aiden said taking his sunglasses off

"Shouldn't we wait half an hour before we go in?" Phil replied

Aiden rolled his eyes in annoyance at his cousin. Then again he had always been that way, always following the rules, and everything was by the book. No deviation, no surprises. It seemed to suite him. Aiden on the other hand would have none of that. He die what he wanted, and didn't care who got in the way. He was his own boss and took orders from no one. The two cousins seemed so different but alike all the same.

Belle was walking along the sand with her old friend, and former postulate, Amy. Amy was blonde, wearing a blue bikini and sandals. She had a wrap on covering her waist and sunglasses. Belle was still wearing her postulate uniform, buy Amy did convince her to take her shoes and socks off to walk along the beach.

"Relax Belle, I won't tell your Spiritual Mother you took off your knee high socks" Amy joked as they walked onto the sand

"Amy, it is good to see you. I see that you haven't lost that sense of humor of yours"

"It's good to see you Belle. Are you happy?"

"Yes. I mean I do miss you, but it is my calling"

"Are you sure? You seem distracted"

"No, I'm just overwhelmed that is. And with you gone, there is no one that I can talk to"

"I was never mean to be a nun. I realize that now."

Belle's attention was then focused on Aiden and his cousin on the beach. The two were standing up doing a strange dance. And then the two just jumped towards each other, hitting their chests together. They both turned and looked at the ocean and then ran towards the water.

"Belle? Belle? Are you looking at those two?" Amy asked

"What? No. Never" Belle said as she looked away

"You were! I won't tell anyone. Besides you haven't taken that vow of chastity yet"

"Amy! I wasn't looking, really. They were doing a strange dance on the beach that's all"

"Riight, you just keep telling yourself that"

Aiden and Phil were splashing around in the water laughing. Aiden noticed Belle walking on the beach with her blonde friend. He watched her walk along the water, and became enchanted again. Phil splashed his cousin and noticed he wasn't paying attention. He looked in the direction he was staring at and saw her again.

"No cousin. No." Phil said

"What? This is the third time I've seen her. It's a sign!"

"What? Third? How is this the third!"

Aiden didn't answer and started swimming back to the beach. His cousin reluctantly followed him.

Belle was strolling with Amy as they spoke of many things, of how happy Amy was when she left and started her own life. How the ma she thought she was in love with turned out to be just another man. But it gave her a new life knowing that she was not to dedicate her life to God.

"You are brave Amy, to follow your convictions through" Belle

"It wasn't my convictions. I gave into temptation, and it was great! But I am happier now"

Amy seemed to have new life in her as Belle saw the gleam come from her face. She knew her friend was happier here in this life than in her previous one as a postulate. Belle's eyes traveled along the beach and found him again, this time running out of the water, dripping wet, with the water beads sliding off his well sculpted body. She studied the movement of his muscles as they moved.

"You want his swim trunks to fall off don't you?" Amy teased

"No! Amy please!" Belle cried out

Aiden ran back to the spot where they left their towels and picked one up and started to dry himself off. Phil was just coming out of the water.

"His friend's cute too" Amy noted

Aiden tossed his cousin a towel and looked back at Belle who stood there with her friend, staring, gaping mouth wide open.

"We have an audience" Aiden said to his cousin as he continued drying off

"We must stop this" Belle said as she started to walk off

"Why? It's not every day that I get to see such a fine specimen" Amy said not moving from where she was standing.

"Amy, you will be the end of me do you know that?"

"I don't believe that you are truly happy there. You're staring at him the same way I am, except I'm honest enough to admit what I'm feeling"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that!"

And just then a huge wave washed over the shore and engulfed the two of them. The wave left as quickly as it came, except both of them were standing there cold and wet. Amy laughed and enjoyed the moment, while Belle stood there cold faced and stern. Her veil was gone again. She stood there soaking wet, holding her wet socks and shoes.

"This is all your fault!" Belle yelled out

"Oh relax Belle. Life's short you might as well enjoy it!" Amy said as she threw caution to the wind, untied her sarong wrap and ran into the ocean to embrace it fully.

"Amy! What am I suppose to tell the Spiritual Mother!"

"The truth!" Amy said as she swam in the water

Belle turned and saw him standing, smiling, beautiful as ever.

"Hi again" Aiden said as he approached her

"Hi" Belle said as she looked down at her wet clothes

"We seem to be running into each other" Aiden said as he offered her his towel

Belle dropped her shoes and socks and took the towel and wiped her face. His towel had the scent of him mixed with the salty sea, but still sexy. She stopped abruptly. She squeeze the water out of her hair and started to towel dry her legs, when she realized he was watching her. Aiden didn't hide the fact that he liked what he saw.

"Please don't do that" Belle said

"Do what?"

"Look at me like that"

"Why?"

"Because you shouldn't"

"Aren't you hot in that thing?"

"I'm soaking wet, so no"

"That you are" Aiden said as his eyes glanced down

Belle threw the towel back at him and grabbed her shoes and socks and stormed off. Aiden merely smiled and was going to go after her but saw her veil wash upon the beach. He walked over to it and picked it up.

* * *

Aiden was running through the airport again. He went to the ticket agent and bought himself a ticket to India. He went past security carefully scanning the area for her. He walked through the whole area three times and still couldn't find her.

Belle was being held by airport security. Apparently she in a drunken state punched one of the airline workers. They were holding her until she sobered up and therefore she would miss her flight.

Aiden boarded the plane and looked all around for her. He charmed the flight attendant and showed them the picture of Belle. They allowed him to search first class, business class and coach for her. He found nothing. He wanted to get off the plane, but was unable to do so, and so he was on a long flight to India.

* * *

_So what do you guys think so far? Will Aiden ever find her? Will they just keep missing each other like some twisted sort of fate that they are forever doomed? Well please R&R and you'll find out in the next chapt._


	6. The Confession Booth

_A/N: It's been a while I know, it's been hard to capture the emotions in this one. But I hope you guys like it, yes I'm pushing a few things here, so if you're easily offended, don't read it. and as always please R&R! Thanks! _

* * *

Belle passed out in the security office was dreaming again. Even though she tried desperately to forget him by drowning him out by drinking she was dreaming of him still. 

She was walking through church, lighting candles of the patron saints. Her Spiritual Mother wanted a word with her.

"Belle is there something you want to tell me?" the old woman asked

"What would you have me say?" Belle replied

"We received a visitor today."

"How is that odd?"

"It was a man, a very attractive man, too attractive to be on God's green earth"

Belle stopped what she was doing. The Spiritual Mother then took out a grey fabric from her robe.

"He came to return this. I wonder where he got it from?"

Belle looked up, guilty and afraid. She knew an explanation had to be given. It was a harmless interaction, but why did she feel so guilty about it?

"I was at the beach visiting Amy. We were talking and walking along the water, when this wave came over us, and my veil washed away. I thought I had lost it. But apparently not so"

"And this kind stranger found it and knew it was yours, knew you were here and came to return it?"

"I suppose so"

"A man like that does not come here to return things, rather take them. Be mindful Belle" the old lady handed her the veil and walked off

Belle took it and folded it up and continued her task of lighting candles.

* * *

Aidan walked into the church looking for her. He had spoken to her friend Amy earlier. 

"You are taken by my friend" Amy said

"She has my attention" Aidan answered

"She has more than your attention"

"Maybe"

"Let's not play games. She is going to be a nun. She's driven to be one for some reason. "

"And why is that?"

"Some of us are meant for certain things, and others aren't"

"And she's destined to be a nun?"

"No, she's destined to be something more, but she's afraid of it so she hides behind it. Everyone knows she's meant for more, everyone knows that she's missing something, waiting for something, or someone. She won't find it in a convent"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I was like her in a way, hiding behind God, I found out who I was really suppose to be, and now I'm here, and not in a convent. She shouldn't be there either."

"So what should we do?"

* * *

Aidan smiled and walked into the confessional booth. He looked around at his small cramped surroundings. He sat down and then someone came into the other side to confess.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned."

Aidan looked through the screen and saw it was an old lady, well into her 70's, grey hair with a hat with a ribbon on it.

"I've been having an affair" the woman continued

"With who?" Aidan asked in disbelief

"I couldn't help it father I was weak. My husband no longer wants me anymore, and I still have needs"

Aidan cringed with the thought of this old lady engaging in adult activities.

"It's my gardener"

Aidan's face cringed even more

"How old is he?"

"55, young and virile. He's got so much passion"

Aidan looked away from the old woman and tried not to make any noise, but couldn't shake the thought of two old people engaging in these activities.

"What shall I do?"

"I'm not Dr. Phil. Don't confess to me, tell your husband he's not doing his job. For all you know he could be nailing the maid"

"The maid? How did you know we had a maid?"

"A man always knows"

"That bastard! Oh forgive me father" the old lady rushed out of the booth.

Aidan leaned back into the uncomfortable wooden bench in the booth. This is not what he had imagined. Then another body entered the booth.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned. It's been 3 days since my last confession"

Aidan's attention was captured again as he heard her voice. He glanced over and saw that it was her.

"I fear I have lied to my Spiritual Mother and others. I fear that I am not able to maintain a hold of myself."

"Hmm?" Aidan said in a questioning tone

"I fear that I am not strong enough for this father, I think God is tempting me, testing me, I'm afraid that I'll fail. I don't know what to do"

"Hmmm…" Aidan said in a comforting tone

"Father, please, I need to know, what should I do?"

"What bothers you?" Aidan said in a deep, deep voice.

"I have these thoughts, these feelings, for something for someone that, I just, I don't know father, I'm so confused. I don't know what I'm suppose to feel anymore. I'm not suppose to feel anything, but I do, God help me but I do" Belle started to cry

Aidan looked over at her through the screen and saw her cry. It did hurt him to see her in this turmoil.

"I feel this feeling inside me. I felt it when he touched me, I know I shouldn't have, but I did. My Spiritual Mother says that he came to return my veil that I had lost, she suspects something. I couldn't lie to her, but she knew. She fears that I will end up like Amy and leave. I'm afraid father, afraid of what I'll do, what I'll feel."

Just then the door to the confession booth opened and there he was standing there, the light from the candles outlining the silhouette of his body. Belle gasped as he entered and closed the door behind him. He moved closer to her, and she backed away with nowhere to go. His hands were pushed up against the wooden wall behind her, she gasped again at the closeness. His face next to hers, his lips almost touching hers, she could feel his warm breathe on her skin. He looked into her eyes and she was lost.

"You confess these things to a stranger. Someone who will pass judgment on you. But tell me now, no lies, no secrets, no morals, no criticism, tell me that you feel nothing right now. Tell me you feel nothing and I'll leave"

Belle's breathing was heavy and labored as she felt her heart racing about to jump out of her chest.

"Tell me you feel nothing, and I'll go away. And you can be happy being a nun, praying and worshipping all day"

Belle tried to calm herself down, she had never been that close to a man, let alone him. She was unsure of herself. And it scared her. And with whatever energy she had left she answered him in a whisper.

"I feel nothing"

Aidan looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Liar"

Aidan closed the gap between their lips, he pressed his lips onto hers. Belle froze for a second as she felt the heat on her lips. At first she thought it was his, but it was hers. Her lips that ached to be kissed. Aidans' hands left the wooden wall and traveled down to her shoulders. One hand slid further down and made its way to her back and pulled her closer. The other hand reached up to her neck and made contact with her skin. Belle felt his touch like fire on her skin. Her arms reached up and around him, her hand reached up and entwined into his golden locks. The kiss deepened and seemed to last for an eternity. Aidan had unleashed or awakened something inside her long forgotten.

It was Aidan that broke the kiss and as he pulled away he saw her eyes were still closed, her lips lingering for more. Slowly she opened them and was mesmerized.

"You shouldn't lie in confession"

"You shouldn't have done that. Or be here"

"Apparently your God has other plans for you." Aidan said as he walked out of the confession both.

Belle sat there utterly confused. She touched her lips, the heat from the kiss faintly there. She looked down and pulled the hem of her skirt down.

* * *

_ So what will happen next? What will Belle do next? And why was her skirt hiked up in the first place? Not bad for a first kiss. R&R! Thanks!_


	7. The Park

_A/N: All this drama from a simple kiss. Please R&R! Thanks! _

* * *

Belle quickly ran out of the confession booth and out of the church. She didn't know where she was going, her legs kept running. What had she done? What had she allowed to happen? Why did she allow herself to be touched and kissed by him? She was utterly confused. She found herself at the park again. Catching her breath she walked over to the water fountain and sat on the large marble stone around it. She looked up at the sky and saw the sun was setting. The days events were wearing her down. She closed her eyes and prayed for some form of solace. 

"Too late for prayer sister" a voice said

Belle opened her eyes and saw an older man standing there mocking her. Dressed in a black suit and white shirt, he stood there arrogant and stuffy. Belle straightened herself and composed herself. She got up to leave.

"Too bad, I would have shown you a good time"

Belle was disgusted at what he was suggestion and turned back to face him.

"I highly doubt it, tubby"

Alistair looked down at his midsection and then back up at her. He was glad that he got a reaction out of her.

"Well too bad, it's your loss. You would have been a pretty one"

Belle was quite annoyed at this man's arrogance and ego. She had to hold back what she was truly feeling.

"Bless you!" Belle said as she walked off

Belle was angry. She was already conflicted within, and then this man had the nerve to infer that she would be one of his pretty playthings. Well that just didn't sit well with her, and the day seemed that it should have ended already. Belle leaned up against a tree and closed her eyes and prayed.

'Please give me strength, I cannot do this alone. I cannot do this. I need your strength and guidance in this. I know I am being tested, but please give me a sign. Anything. Please'

Belle opened her eyes and she saw him. Aidan was standing there his blonde locks flowing freely in the wind. She saw him standing in front of a tree. She saw him push his finger into a hole in the tree and then lean up against it again. She wondered what she was doing. He looked over and saw her. He gave her a half smile and looked away as he walked away.

Belle followed him curious to what he was doing. She walked up beside him, her brown eyes questioning him.

"Don't look at me like that" Aidan commanded

"Like what?" Belle asked

"Like that, what you're doing right now"

"Funny coming from you"

Aidan said nothing and walked faster, Belle walked faster to keep up with him.

"What were you doing?" Belle asked

"Nothing"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I was taking a leak ok? Are you always stalking me?"

"You're the one that's been following me! And then you kissed me in the confession booth in church!"

"You kissed me back! I didn't hear you say no!"

"No, I didn't" Belle lowered her eyes, "Perhaps that is my sin"

Achilles saw the pain in her eyes. He wished he hadn't had yelled at her.

"It's getting dark, you shouldn't be out here alone. I'll walk you to the bus stop"

The two walked past the water fountain again. Belle took this opportunity as one of the few she had away from the convent and jumped up and started walking along the marble around the water fountain. Aidan looked up and watched her almost child like behavior.

"Be careful, don't fall in"

Belle paid him no attention and skipped along. She skipped onto a patch of water on the marble and lost her balance. Aidan reached out and grabbed onto her arm and pulled her towards him. He gripped her arm and yanked her to him, and she fell into his arms. Belle felt a sudden rush of heat to her cheeks.

"My what a sight. A nun in an intimate embrace" Alistair said

Aidan looked over at the fat man and then let her go. Belle straightened herself up, as Aidan took a few steps closer to the fat man.

"Watch your mouth old man" Aidan warned

"Please, let's go" Belle said as she grabbed his hand

Aidan looked back at her and then at Alistair.

"You're lucky old man"

Aidan followed Belle out of the park. Her hand was still holding his as they walked out. She realized what she was doing and let go. Aidan felt hurt again when her hand let go of his. He felt at ease with her for some reason, and yet at the same time there was something inside him that was burning him up. They stood there waiting for the bus, both unable to say anything. There was this tension between them. Tension that was ignited with a kiss.

Aidan looked and saw the bus coming. He looked over at her standing there. And there he finally admitted it.

"I lied" Aidan started to say, "Before when you asked me, by the tree"

Belle turned and looked at him, wondering what he was going to say.

"My mother told me, a long time ago, when someone had a secret they couldn't speak of do you know what they did?"

Belle shook her head slightly.

"They would find a tree, find or carve a hole, and whisper the secret in the hole. Then they would cover it in mud or leaves, and they would leave the secret there forever"

The light from the bus blinded Belle for a second and she raised her arms to shield herself from the light. When her eyes adjusted he was gone.

* * *

_ Please R&R! Thanks! Your feedback means a great deal to me, and encourages me to continue this fic. _


	8. The Tree

_yes another chapter for you...you wonder what is up with these two characters...read on and see... _

* * *

Aidan was sitting on the plane on his way to India. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back into the seat. He was tired. He was getting exhausted from chasing Belle around. His eyes slowly closed as he let the deviant sleep claim him.

* * *

Aidan was jogging back in the park again, he was unable to shake the image of her from his mind. Why was she affecting him like this? He wasn't able to think straight and wasn't able to concentrate on his job. In fact he hadn't been a job in a week. His nerves were getting the best of him for some reason. He wasn't he usual confident, suave facilitator he was. He was back in the park trying to finish up the job he was to have already done at the beginning of the week.

Belle was taking a stroll trying to clear her thoughts. They had been cluttered and flooded with impure thoughts. Well to her they were impure. Impure thoughts that she would have to confess. Holding her bible close to her heart again she kept walking.

Aidan was jogging along the path. He had started to sweat as he jogged around the park three times already. He was checking out his latest target. He kept watching the Aston Martin car parked across the street. His target was taking their sweet time. Aidan wiped the sweat from his forehead with his shirt. He put his blonde hair into a low ponytail as he jogged around in his sweats.

Belle saw him jogging in the park. She stopped and leaned against the lamp post. She was feeling it again. She was unsure and it scared her. She turned and saw him wipe his sweat with his shirt, revealing the well defined muscles underneath. She felt the heat from her cheeks rise and looked away.

"Give me strength please" Belle whispered to herself

Belle started walking quickly away. She wasn't able to focus and it always happened when he was around. Since their last meeting, she remember how comforting his touch was, or rather how she enjoyed it. She remembered what he had said to her as well about his secret. She shook the thought from her mind and kept walking. She shouldn't be feeling this, she shouldn't be acting like this, like a bashful school girl when he looked at her. It was only one look, one touch, it didn't mean anything.

She walked along the path and saw the same tree he was at. She walked over to it and looked around to find the hole. Her fingers traced along the bark of the tree and touched the hole with the leaf stuffed inside. She leaned in closer and whispered her secret into the hole as well. She felt a great burden be lifted from her in a way.

Aidan was jogging and saw her near the tree. As he jogged past her he saw she was whispering something into the tree. He smiled and kept jogging.

Belle could not bear it any longer. When she heard the words escape her mouth she knew what she had said was wrong, She knew what she wanted to do was wrong. She knew in her heart what she felt was wrong. There was no reason to stay in the park longer, she had other things she had to attend to. Yes that is how she rationalized it out in her mind. If not then someone would have given her a sign. She was walking to the curb to cross the street when suddenly the car across exploded. Belle was out of range but clearly frightened. The explosion happened before her eyes. Aidan saw her witness the explosion. He ran over to her and tried to calm her down and to find out if she saw anything.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he took her hand into his

Belle was unable to say anything, instead her other hand reached out and touched his chest lightly. It felt like lightening had sparked against him. He looked into her brown jeweled eyes and saw them swell up with tears. Her lips opened to say something but nothing came out, instead Aidan pulled her into his arms and felt her cry on his chest. Belle could smell the sweat from his body, how the sticky sweat felt on her skin and how it made her want him more.

Aidan lifted Belle up into his arms and carried her back to his car. He put her into his car and drove off with her. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw the police were arriving. Belle was still crying. Aidan took off his t-shirt and handed it to her. She didn't know what it was, but wiped her eyes with it. Aidan drove her back to the convent. He parked the car and carried her out of the car. He carried her into the convent, as the gates were open. The Spiritual Mother saw him, shirtless carrying Belle.

"What is the meaning of this?" the old woman demanded

"She witnessed a car explosion" Aidan answered

"Why is she crying?" the old woman asked

"There was someone inside it"

"Oh dear! My child, come give her to me"

Aidan wasn't sure if the old woman could hold Belle, so he set her down, her feet unable to support her own weight, she collapsed onto her Spiritual Mother's embrace. Aidan watched her cry, he watched what his actions caused her. He watched and could watch no more. He turned quietly and left. He got into his car and drove off.

* * *

_please R&R! Thanks... _


	9. That Night

_Another chapter for you guys. Yes, there is more to this story...oh yes, this chapter has a little bit of naughty language. be forwarned...and don't be offended._

* * *

Belle had spent the next few days alone in her room, in bed, crying. The police had come to question her, but realize she was too rattled and upset to give them any information. Belle's Spiritual Mother realized that there was more to this than just the explosion she had witnessed. She knew that she was in turmoil.

* * *

Aiden was busy on another job. He had kept himself busy since he had dropped Belle off. Too busy it seemed. He had over stretched himself, taking on 2 or 3 jobs a day. He wanted to keep busy, he wanted not to think, and most of all he wanted her. The more he tried to keep himself occupied the more she would appear to him. He was loosing his sanity slowly. Why was he so taken by her? She was going to be a nun. His cousin did have a point, he was competing with the big man up there. Aidan shook the thought from his mind and focused at the task at hand. It was a simple task, point and shoot. And it's over.

* * *

Belle was in the swimming pool at the YWCA. She was swimming around. She got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around herself. She went into the women's locker room to take a shower and change.

* * *

Aidan was packing up this things and leaving. He walked to his car and got in. He looked at himself in the mirror and then looked away. He started the car and it started to rain.

* * *

Belle changed back into her postulate clothes. She was leaving the YWCA and saw that it was starting to rain. More water. And she had spent all that time blow drying her hair. She didn't have an umbrella. She sighed and stood there wondering what to do next. 

The security guard was escorting two guys out of the YWCA, as they were starting up inside. He escorted them out the door and they glanced over at Belle standing there.

"And don't come back next time!" the security guard yelled out as he closed the door.

Belle stood there and watched the two guys walk into the rain. She waited a bit longer before she walked outside. By then it was raining even harder. She started to walk when the two guys she saw before started following her.

"Hey sister!"

Belle felt uneasy and started walking faster in the rain. She wasn't sure where she was going. Soon she felt herself running in the rain. The rain was so heavy that she could barely see what was infront of her. The two guys continued to chase after her. Belle ran faster. She ran across the street, a car barely stopped in time and missed her. It was Aidan. He slammed on the brakes and watched her run across, and the two thugs that chased her. He drove around the block to stop them. Belle ran into an alleyway. She could hear them behind her still. Why were they chasing her? She felt a hand grab onto her hair and yank her back. She screamed out. The rainwater was blinding her at this point. They grabbed her and threw her up against the dumpster.

"Come on sister, aren't you suppose to help lost souls like us?"

"Try going to church!" Belle yelled back

One of the thugs grabbed her and held her arms behind her back. Belle screamed. She kicked the other thug that approached her.

"Bitch!" he slapped her hard across the face

"Hurry up! You always take too long" the thug holding Belle said

"Alright! You can't rush these things!"

The thug took out a knife and then slashed open her blouse. The rain water trickled its way in. He ripped off her veil and started ripping her skirt. Belle screamed more as she struggled.

"NO!" Belle cried out

"You know no one can hear you sister, not even your god"

Belle struggled more, she screamed more, she hoped and prayed that someone anyone would find her. She prayed that somehow she would escape this.

"God help me" Belle said

"Your god doesn't exist out here sister"

The rain matted down her hair and whatever parts of clothing she had left. She felt his hands grabbing her. And then a figure emerged from the darkness, holding a large umbrella. It moved quickly. Belle fell down onto the ground into the dirty water. She couldn't see what was happening, she heard the sounds of the umbrella swing through the air and crush and crack bones. She heard the sounds of men groaning and teeth being knocked out. She felt strong arms reach down and lift her up. She looked through her hair and saw that it was him. He had come for her.

Aiden had quickly disposed of the two thugs with his umbrella and then dropped it. He bent down and lifted Belle up into his arms and carried her back to his car. He put her inside and drove off. He wasn't sure where he was going to take her.

"Are you hurt?"

She did not respond. Instead he could hear her muffled cries. He wanted to reach out and comfort her somehow. But instead he kept his hands on the wheel. He drove back to his building and drove into the garage. He lived in a large warehouse. He rented out the other floors to trendy companies, but lived on the top floor. The garage door closed and he got out of the car and opened the door. She sat there huddled into a ball almost. He carried her out of the car and into the hallway. He walked into the elevator and pushed the button with her still in his arms. She looked up at him. She felt the heat from his body. His clothes had gotten wet from the rain as well, but he was so warm still. And she was freezing. Her head was resting on his chest as he carried her out into his apartment. She moved her fingers and they touched his chest. Aidan looked down at her touch. He saw her brown eyes through the wet matted hair. He set her down on the furs laid out infront of the fireplace. He went to the hallway closet and took out a blanket. He returned and wrapped the blanket around her. She felt his strong arms around her and she leaned into him. He wanted to hold her, to make her feel safe, but he knew he would only hurt her more. He let go and went to the fireplace. He pushed a button on the side and a fire started. Aidan went back to her and moved her wet matted hair aside.

The thug had hit her pretty hard, but didn't break any skin. His hands held her face, perhaps too long. He pulled away and walked down the hallway. He opened the closet door and inside was a washer and dryer. He started taking off his clothes and putting them into the dryer. Belle was staring wide eyed as she had never seen a man naked before. She looked away and rested her head on her knees. She was relieved that he had found her before anything else had happened. Aidan returned wearing a dark blue bathrobe and a towel. He placed the towel around her neck.

"You can put your clothes in the dryer and I'll take you back to the convent when you're ready"

Belle didn't say anything. Aidan walked away and into his kitchen. He opened his fridge and looked inside. He heard her feet on his wooden floors walk to the dryer. He peeked out to see if she was ok, instead he watched her disrobe. Her pale skin was exposed as she removed the torn fabric from her body. She threw it into the dryer with his clothes and then put the blanket back on her. Aidan ducked back into the kitchen as she walked by and sat down infront of the fireplace. Aidan walked back out holding a beer in his hands. He watched her as she sat there, quiet, perfectly still, not saying a word.

Aidan knelt down next to her and looked at the fire burning.

"I'm making you some coffee"

Belle looked over at him. Her hand escaped from under the blanket, it reached for the bottle of beer in his hands. She took a sip of it and then took a longer one.

"Hey slow down there sister" Aidan tried to get the bottle from her

"Don't call me that"

Aidan realized that the thugs he had disposed of had called her that moments before. He had a bad choice of words. Belle drank the rest of the bottle and handed it back to him. She returned her gaze at the fire before her as she tried to contemplate what had happened to her. Aidan left her alone with her thoughts as he went to get the coffee and another beer. When he returned he found Belle lying on the furs before the fireplace. He set the coffee and beer down on the table nearby. He moved closer to her, and saw that she was asleep. He reached over to his sofa and grabbed a pillow. He delicately lifted her head and slid the pillow under and watched her sleep.

Aidan leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, and were lost in his. She didn't know what he was doing or why he was so close to her. Aidan searched her eyes as if they were trying to tell him something. Unable to resist he moved closer to kiss her again.

His lips claimed hers and she welcomed his touch, his gentle touch. She wanted more of him. She reached out from under her the protective blanket and her arms wrapped around him. He held her closer, and deepened the kiss. Her hands reached underneath the robe and touched his warm chest. They began pushing the fabric off him.

Aidan stopped. His eyes pierced into her.

"You make me doubt myself" Aidan said

Belle said nothing, instead she pulled him closer to kiss him. She didn't want to talk, or converse, words complicated things. Words had lost their meaning. Aidan shifted from his side, onto her. She felt him, his warmth, the heat from his body on hers. Her fingers played with his hair as she let him have her. Fabric was tossed aside. The blanket unraveled itself and revealed the treasure it had held.

Aidan felt how cold her skin was. She opened herself to him. She embraced him. He was lost within her. She wanted him, she had always known that. She felt him warm her body from the inside. If this was her sin she would gladly accept her penance for it. She would awake in his arms no longer a postulate, no longer a servant of god, but a woman fully awakened.

* * *

_Yes, please R&R! another chapter is hidden and along the way... _


	10. The Morning After

_A/N: wow wasn't that a LONG hiatus? quite so, so here's some more, mostly fluff. hope you are amused. and thank you for reading._

* * *

In the morning, Belle was sleeping still, the blanket barely covering her. Aidan was watching her as she slept, amazed still by the events that occurred last night. He got up and went into his kitchen and decided that he would surprise her, by making her breakfast. It would be his first attempt at such a thing. He never made anything for anyone, except his cousin Phil. Aidan was able to make one thing well, omelets, it seemed to work well for him, no matter what he put in it, he couldn't screw it up. And so he started, cracking eggs and chopping up what he had in his fridge. He saw the old coffee from the previous night and dumped it out. He started making a new pot. He peeked out to check on Belle who was still sleeping. He returned to his eggs when someone began ringing his doorbell. He rushed to the door, as he did not want to wake Belle yet. He looked at the monitor he had installed near the door. It showed a cop. Aidan was hesitant to open the door, but he kept ringing the bell. Aidan quickly opened the door, but not to all the way, only enough for him to be seen. He leaned on the door frame to block his view into his apartment.

"Is there a reason you're ringing my doorbell at this hour?" Aidan asked

"It's almost noon" the cop answered back

"How did you get in here?"

"Well there are businesses downstairs. And they all said you lived here"

"What do you want? I'm rather busy"

"I need to ask you a few questions. We found your umbrella last night"

"How do you know it's mine?"

"Funny little thing, very ornate, had your initials on it. Only one place makes umbrellas like that. So we asked him and-"

"Get to the point officer"

"Your umbrella was found next to 2 very beaten up men. One of them beaten so severely that he's on life support right now. "

"He shouldn't have stolen it then"

"Where were you last night?"

"I was here"

"You were here in your apartment all of last night?"

"Yes"

"Do you have any witnesses?"

A slender hand slide its way up from behind Aidan and rested on his chest. The officer followed the hand and tried to peer behind Aidan. Belle rested her head on his back, allowing only her eye to be seen, hiding the other side of her face that was bruised.

"He was here in his apartment with me all of last night, and this morning" Belle said

The officer smiled a bit, and Aidan was getting annoyed.

"Well as you can see I wasn't there last night. So if you don't mind" Aidan slammed the door shut.

He turned around and moved her hair aside. Belle held onto the blanket as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I wish you wouldn't do that"

"Do what?"

Aidan lifted her hand that was holding the blanket against her body and kissed it lightly. The blanket fell to the floor. Aidan's eyes wandered down and back up and smiled.

"That's better"

* * *

The two lovers awoke hours later still entwined in each others arms. Belle felt alive, she felt as if something inside her that had been aching to be released was free. She was free in his arms and she was alive when she was with him. She did not regret anything. She would have to face the consequences of her actions eventually.

"Take me home?" Belle asked

"Why?"

"Because I can't stay here forever"

"Yes you can"

"I have to talk to my spiritual mother"

"About what?"

"About the truth"

Aidan got up and put his robe back on. He disappeared into the bathroom. Belle got up and pulled the blanket around herself. She walked down to the dryer and realized she could not wear the clothes of a postulate anymore.

She reached into the dryer and took out his shirt and then put it on. It was fairly larger that she was and dwarfed her in size. She folded up the blanket and placed it on top of the dryer.

Aidan appeared again with a toothbrush in his mouth. He saw her wearing his shirt and it made her even more desirable. He wanted to take her up on the dyer. He wanted her. She wondered why he was staring at her so inventively.

"What are you staring at?" Belle asked as she walked up to him

"A beautiful woman wearing my clothes"

Aidan pulled her closer to him, and attempted to kiss her when she pushed him away.

"Don't even think about kissing me with a toothbrush still in your mouth!"

* * *

Aidan placed a large black trench coat over Belle as she was wearing nothing but his button down shirt. He took her hand and led her down to the car. Aidan watched her as she got into the car. He opened the garage door and the sun's rays were starting to set. He got into the car and started the engine.

Belle sat there looking at herself in the mirror in the visor. No longer was her hair covered. She saw herself for who she was.

"What are you looking for?" Aidan asked

"Nothing" Belle lifted the visor up and looked away

"Why so mysterious now?"

"It's nothing"


	11. Home Again

_here's the next part...i know its been a while..._

* * *

Aidan drove her back to her uncle's house instead of the convent. She didn't say anything else to Aidan during the car ride. He wondered what was going through her mind. She sat there quietly staring off into space.

"Is this the right place?" Aidan asked

Belle looked over and saw that it was in fact her uncle's house, a rather large house.

"This does not look like the house of a nun" Aidan said

"I'm not a nun, not anymore."

"Is that what's making you like this? Do you regret what happened?"

"No. I don't. But I have to face what I've done." Belle said as she got out of the car

"Wait!" Aidan got out and chased after her, "When will I see you again?"

"When the time is right"

Aidan didn't understand why she was being so vague. He leaned down to kiss her gently and she responded by wrapping her arms around him. He held her closer and kissed her deeper.

"I have to go"

"My number's in the pocket" he whispered into her ear

She smiled as she started walking away slowly. She turned back and saw him standing there watching her still.

Belle walked through the front door. She looked around. It was her home before she decided to become a nun. She hadn't seen it in almost a year. And yet everything looked the same.

"Hello! Anyone? I'm home!" Belle yelled out

Annie came down the stairs and saw Belle.

"Belle! What are you doing here! And what happened to your nun clothes?"

"It's nice to see you too Annie"

"What's happened?"

Belle said nothing and threw her arms around Annie.

* * *

Belle was humming as she walked through her uncle's house. She was holding the flowers that Aidan had sent her. She seemed to glow as she walked through the house. She saw her uncle talking to Annie in the hallway and she walked by them and kissed him on the cheek and continued on.

Her uncle seemed surprised at Belle's new attitude towards life and looked at Annie.

"My she's been like this since she's been back. I suppose life as a postulate was not what was meant to be in life" Priam smiled as he watched her

"Don't you wonder who sent her those flowers?" Annie asked

"Someone sent her flowers? Since when has this been happening?"

"Since she returned to us. Since she gave up the being a nun"

"Is she?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's glowing, and whoever he is, he's making her very happy"

"Well let's see then" Priam started walked towards Belle who was in the heading towards the garden outside.

"Belle, my dear child" Priam called out

Belle stopped and turned around.

"Yes uncle"

"Belle, tell me, who sent you these flowers"

Belle smiled and blushed a little as she looked down at the flowers.

"He is special is he not?"

"A little"

"Only a little?"

"He is special"

"Special enough for you to give up the life of servitude to god"

"He made me realize a few things. Uncle are you mad that I have left the convent?"

"Oh no dear child. I'm happy that you're back. I'm happy that you are here with us."

"I am happy as well"

"I'd be happier if I could meet this mystery man. To see what his intentions are with you"

"Uncle are you going to scare him? Because he doesn't scare easily"

"Tell me how did you meet him?"

Belle's thoughts went back to when she first laid eyes upon him. She smiled as she thought of him.

"The park, I met him at the park"

"Well then how about we finally meet somewhere, say brunch?"

"I'll call him" Belle kissed her uncle on the cheek and starts to walk back into the house. Priam watches her with great joy.

In her room, Belle calls Aidan on her phone. Belle lays on her bed inhaling the scent of the flowers he sent her. She looks around the room at all the other bouquets of flowers he's sent her since she returned.

Aidan's cell phone rings as he's setting up a shot on the roof. Aidan sees his target through his scope and answers his cell phone as he realizes it's Belle. She has her own little ring.

"Hey babe, you get my flowers?" Aidan asks as he's following the target

"Yes, they're lovely. You keep this up and I'll have to have my own greenhouse for all these flowers"

"Would like chocolate instead?"

"No, um, look my family wants to meet you"

"What?" Aidan looses his concentration for a moment and tries to find the target again.

"Look, don't worry they just want to meet you. They wonder about who you are. Who made me leave the convent"

"They're expecting a god then"

"Just a man"

"So can we do brunch this week then? My family really wants to meet you"

"Um. Just gimme a sec to see my schedule"

Aidan found his target and took the shot. He ducked down and put the gun down. He crouched down a little and started to head towards the door.

"I get back from my business trip at the end of this week. Can we discuss this more in detail then" Aidan starts heading down the stairs quickly.

"Are you going to come and see me?"

"You know it. I'll bring you something from here"

"I don't want a souvenir, I just want you"

"Meet me at the airport?"

"Then we'll just end up at your place"

"You say it like it's a bad thing"

Aidan opens the door and leaves the building. The police have surrounded the nearby area and he quickly avoids them.

"They really want to meet you"

"I really want to see you"

"I know, I want to see you too"

"How about this, let me move my meeting up and get back earlier. You and I can meet up earlier and we'll have brunch with your family afterwards"

* * *

At the airport Belle stands there and waits for Aidan. Aidan walks out wearing dark glasses and his golden locks pushed back. He sees her standing there looking around. He sneaks up behind her and grabs her from behind. She screams startled and then sees that it's him. His hands hold her closely to him as she pulls away and hits him on the arm.

"Why do you always have to do that?" Belle yells

"You know I can't help it" Aidan answers as he pulls her closer and kisses her.

"I missed you" Belle whispers

"I'll show you how much I missed you" Aidan replies

Belle awakes slowly, feeling the silk sheets underneath her. She opens her eyes and sees Aidan there watching her. His fingers run up and down her skin.

"Why do you watch me?"

"Why not?"

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Since 5 minutes ago"

Belle smiles as she sits up and moves closer to him. She rests her head on his chest and listens to his heart.

"Why do you go on so many business meetings?" Belle asked

"It's just work"

* * *

Paris walked towards the front door, in an attempt to sneak out unnoticed. Annie was standing there watching the delivery of Belle's weekly floral exhibit. Every week, the flower truck would drive up their driveway and deliver an entire room's worth of flowers. Paris was trying to maneuver his way around the delivery men.

"What is all this?" Paris asked

"Its called young love." Annie responded

"It's called a waste of money and overcompensating"

Annie looked over at Paris and smacked him on the head.

"Men! Once you get the girl you completely stop trying. Would it kill you to be romantic?"

"I highly doubt killing all these flowers, so they can sit and rot for a week romantic. I call it a waste of money, and if a man likes to throw his money around like this, then I don't like him already"

"He's wooing your cousin."

"I'm sure that's not all he's trying to do"

"This is Belle we're talking about"

"I've known men like him, and Belle deserves better"

"You haven't even met him!"

"No because he keeps conveniently canceling"

* * *

Aidan was setting up on a rooftop. His mark was suppose to walk out of the building soon. He had set up his gun and aimed it already. He was looking through the scope to see if he had a clear shot. He looked and waited for his mark. Just then his cell phone rang. He reached and answered it.

"Hey"

"Hi, it's me" Belle said

"Hey baby, look I'm working right now" Aidan said as he was waiting for his mark

"My family wants to meet you, now. And they won't take anymore excuses, otherwise I'm under house arrest, and you'll never see me. Don't worry, they'll love you! "

Aidan lost his balance and fell over. He scrambled to his gun and looked for his mark. He found him walking out of the building slowly.

"Aidan? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm just really busy right now"

"Well they want to meet you. And I want you to meet them"

"Um, sure"

Aidan was following his mark with the gun and then fired.

"They set up dinner at this restaurant"

Aidan was quickly throwing everything into a bag and abandoning the scene. He was running down the stairs.

"Look let me call you back, reception's really bad here"

Aidan hung up and ran out of the building, he threw the bag into a dumpster and got into his car and drove off. Aidan never had problems with a job before. But now it seemed he had a bigger problem, meeting her family.


	12. This is What You Did

Aidan was on another rooftop setting up for his next mark. His cell phone rang again. He saw that it was her.

"Yes baby?"

"Don't be late, my cousin hates it when people are late"

"Ok, I got it, I gotta finish up something and I'll be there in like 5 minutes"

"Don't be late"

"If you keep talking to me I will be"

"What's so important that you can't be here already?"

"Baby, please"

Aidan was searching for his mark. And he saw him walk out of the building, and wave to someone.

"Hector!" Belle yelled out

"Baby don't yell into the phone"

"Sorry I see my cousin, where are you?"

"I'm closer than you think"

Aidan smiled and saw his mark, he was walking towards someone and waving. All he had to do was make this mark, then go down and meet Belle and her family at the restaurant just down stairs. Hopefully things would go well. Aidan pulled the trigger. Belle screamed into the phone.

"Belle? What's wrong?" Aidan yelled

"My god! Someone just shot him! My cousin!" Belle cried out

Belle ran over to Hector's body laying lifeless on the sidewalk. Aidan looked through the scope and saw Belle next to Hector's body. There was so much blood, it was in an instant the blood came out of him like a river. Belle grabbed onto his body, as the blood covered her clothes and hands. Aidan stood up and saw them. He realized his mark was her cousin. Belle crying and hysterical looked up and saw him standing there on the roof. His golden locks in the wind, his stern face, and his dark grey suit.

She held onto the phone and looked at him

"Aidan, tell me where you are"

"I'm right here watching you"

Belle dropped the phone. It couldn't be true, but it was. She held onto Hector's body and cried.

"NO! WHY? Why god why!" Belle screamed out

The sound of ambulance sirens could be heard in the background. Belle's body went numb as the paramedics pulled her away from her cousin. She sat there and watched them put his body into a bag and cart him away. It wasn't Aidan, it couldn't be. It couldn't be him. He wouldn't do this to her. But it was, she saw it with her own eyes. This was the day she knew god was punishing her. And he would continue to punish her.

Her other cousin Paris showed up to collect her from the scene.

"Belle, Belle, it's my Paris, I'm taking you home" Paris placed his arm around her and lead her to the car

"It's my fault, it's all my fault"

"No, it's not, you didn't kill Hector"

"Didn't I?"

"No you didn't. Stop this nonsense. My father needs you, we all need you"

"God is punishing me"

"He's not, stop this. Come on, let's go home"

* * *

Belle stayed in her room and cried. She cried for Hector, for his wife Annie, for his son, that he would never see grow up She cried for all the sins of her life, and for loving him. She said not a word to anyone. She did not answer any of his calls. She would never answer him or speak to him again.

She finally came out of her room when it was time for the funeral. Her uncle looked like a ghostly figure wandering around. The loss was too great for him to bear it seemed. No longer a vibrant, wise man, he was now a broken man, leaning on his other son for support.

Belle stood there and watched them lower the casket down into the ground. She dropped a flower in and turned away. She looked up and saw him standing there in the distance. She would not go to him. He was the one that had taken the life of her cousin, and she would never forgive him for it.

After the service was over, she began walking away with her family. She saw him walking towards her. She would end this madness. She would not let her family know, nor would she let him taint this day. She walked towards him and stopped him.

"You are not welcome here, please leave"

"You sound like your cousin"

"I have but one cousin now"

Her words cut into him, for they were the truth. She had only one cousin now, for he had taken the other.

"There's nothing I can say or do to change things"

"No, you made sure of that when you, you.." Belle started to cry again

Aidan put his arms around to comfort her, but instead she pushed him away.

"No! You will never touch me again! You will never have me again. I can never forgive you for this, never"

"I didn't know, I didn't mean to-"

"You killed him." Belle lowered her voice to a whisper, "You and you alone did it, right in front of my eyes"

"It's a job. It's business, it's nothing personal, and I'm not going to apologize for it."

"Yes, it's who you are. And now I see you for who you really are"

"I am the man that loves you"

"You are the man that killed my cousin. Love had nothing to do with it"

"What do you want? I can't take the bullet back. I can't not pull the trigger. And I can't not love you"

"Stop it. I don't want to hear this"

"I'll do anything you want. Just tell me"

"There is nothing left between us. You killed my cousin, you killed whatever it was we had, you killed everything. It's what you do isn't it? Kill things"

"Belle,"

"No, I will never speak or think of you after this moment. You are dead to me, as I am to you. Good bye" Belle turned and started to walk away

"Tell me you don't love me"

Belle stopped for a moment. Love? Love is what had died when he killed her cousin. And love no longer existed for her. Love was dead to her as Hector was. A memory that would fade over time into nothing. She said nothing and kept walking.

Aidan stood there watching her go. He wanted nothing more than to run after her and make her understand, but he knew this time he couldn't. No words would ever change the fact that Hector was dead, and by his hand. It was who he was, and nothing would ever change it.


	13. An Ugly Place

Belle arrived in India eventually. The airport security let her go after she sobered up and she got on the plane. Aidan was already in India searching for her. Belle walked out of the airport and took a cab to a nearby hotel.

Aidan was walking through the streets, past the peddlers, beggars, and people, searching through the crowds for her. He had no idea where she was, and in a country with about a billion people it would be hard to find her.

Belle checked into the hotel and then left, she began to explore the country. She wandered through the streets. She found herself at a temple. She entered in to find forgiveness. She walked in and witnessed a ceremony of some kind. She wasn't sure what was happening. She saw the woman was standing in the center getting her long hair cut. Belle studied their actions wondering why they did it.

"It is a wedding ritual"

Belle looked over at a man standing next to her.

"Before her wedding night, her hair is cut. This is done to all the virgin girls before their wedding night"

"Virgins?" Belle rolled her eyes and walked off

She saw the hair that was cut being placed in plastic bags being placed into a box being shipped somewhere. Belle walked out of the temple and walked towards the massive river everyone gathered around. It was the Ganges river. She watched the people bath themselves and wash clothes in the river. She watched them swim in it and drink from it. She looked at the water and walked towards it. They said the river had mystical healing powers almost. They said by bathing in the Ganges one's sins would be washed away. She walked into the water, and felt nothing. She looked around at the people in the water, some rejoicing, some crying, but she stood there wondering if anything would wash away her sins. She stood in the river for a while, and all she felt was the cold water. She cupped the water in her hands and splashed it on her face. She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. There was no forgiveness in the water. There was nothing in the water.

She slowly began to get out of the water. She walked out drenched in water and started walking on the street. She saw women motioning to her and she ignored them. One of them rushed over to her and placed a blanket over her wet body. Belle looked up and smiled. The women were leading her over to a small store.

"I have no money" Belle said

Belle emerged from the small store different. She had changed her outward appearance but inside she still felt the same. The women that had motioned for her to come in, were not women, well not fully. They were Hijras (Eunuchs), those who were not fully female or male. They were discarded by society. They were men who felt they were women who were trapped in the wrong body. They had surgery which made them not male. Belle knew too well how that felt, to be cast out for who you were. Belle spent the day with them, as they were running a small beauty salon. They meticulously drew henna tattoos on her hands and feet and other parts of her body. They accepted her.

They had told her how they get very few clients, and they were happy to practice their craft on anyone who would let them. Belle was very grateful for the kindness they showed towards her, even though she felt she did not deserve it.

The Hijras wondered what she was carrying with her, behind her eyes was great sadness they could tell. And whatever she was searching for she didn't find it yet.

One of the Hirjras had admired Belle's long brown hair. And without hesitation, Belle cut off her long brown hair to make into a wig for her. She did not need it anymore. And so the Hirjras cut her hair to make it even, to her chin and then dyed it blonde. Belle was no longer herself anymore, she was someone else and she was glad to be that. She made her way back to the hotel and slept for what seemed to be days.

Aidan searched the streets of India for her. But he found nothing. She had disappeared again. He searched all the hotels, and no one saw her.

Belle finally awoke. She rubbed her eyes and got up. She headed towards the shower while taking her clothes off. She took a shower. It felt good to have the water on her skin. It wasn't anything special, but the cool water woke her body up. She pushed her hair back and felt the lack of hair on her back. She reached back and realized she had cut it all off. She smiled as she remembered the Hirjras that she met. She stepped out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. She was different now. Whatever negative energy she held within her was gone now that her hair was gone. Or so she thought. She got dressed and decided to explore the rest of the city.

Aidan was downstairs in the lobby asking about her. He asked the workers at the desk who did reveal that she was staying at the hotel. Belle walked through the lobby and heard his voice. She turned around and saw that it was him. She quickly started walking away. Aidan sensed her in a way and turned around. He saw a short haired blonde girl walking away. He squinted his eyes, as he wasn't sure if it was her or not. He looked at her, the way she moved, and realized it was her. He chased after through the lobby.

"Belle! Belle!" Aidan yelled

* * *

Belle got off the rusted, broken bus that had driven her from the urban part of India to a rural area. The monks inside the bus all looked at her strangely as if they knew she was carrying something with her. She walked towards the area where everyone was crowded. Fabrics of different shades of orange filled the area as she tried to make her way past.

And then she saw it. A large tree, decorated and covered with brightly colored scarves. The Bodhi Tree. A cutting from the original tree that Buddha himself found enlightenment under. She wondered, would it give her peace? Would it give some form of forgiveness? Would it enable her to feel again? Would it just let her be? She saw many monks around the tree, praying and meditating. She walked past them and then reached out to the tree. She had hoped for anything. And she received just that. She touched the tree, but felt nothing, no spiritual awakening, no feeling of enlightenment or forgiveness. Not even the feeling of just being. She was still empty. She traveled 6 hours to find a tree that gave her no more hope. She wanted to cry, but she had no more tears to cry. Instead she pulled her hand away from the tree and looked back at the bus. It would be a long 6 hours back. The monks looked at her and one offered her his prayer beads. She looked at it and it reminded her of her rosary. The monk spoke no language Belle could understand, but he smiled and bowed and offered her a prayer. Whatever she was feeling, he felt that she needed it more. Belle responded by bowing back and holding onto the beads.

There was a breeze and Belle looked up. The leaves rustled and some leaves flew off the tree. One landed in her short bleach blonde hair. She reached into hair and pulled out the leaf. She wondered if she would ever feel anything again.

Her mind wandered off, and it went somewhere ugly and dark, a place it would always go to. She would replay the same thing over and over again, forcing herself to relive that moment, the moment where he took him from her. The moment where she realized her lover was her cousin's killer. Going over the same horrid event took a toll on her, but she didn't care, it was hers and hers alone.

Her mind then went to another dark, ugly place…

Belle was walking into the kitchen where he saw Paris sitting there. She went to make herself some tea.

"Tell me something cousin" Paris said sitting down on the island

"What?"

"Tell me that what you said to him at Hector's funeral wasn't the truth"

Belle dropped her teacup. She looked over at him, with tears swelling in her eyes.

"Tell me he's not the one that killed Hector" Paris got up and grabbed onto her arms

"Tell me you didn't know that he killed Hector!" he shook her violently

"Stop it Paris!" Belle screamed

"Tell me the truth! I can't live not knowing the truth, especially after I heard you say it to him! Tell me!"

"Stop it! You can't make me!"

"Then it's true then isn't it? He's the one that killed Hector. How long have you known?"

Belle felt her tears slide down her face as her cousin yelled at her.

"No more secrets Belle! All these lies have destroyed us, tell me!"

"What's going on in here?" Annie said as she ran into the kitchen

"Belle, knew, she knew all this time" Paris yelled out

"Knew what?" Annie asked

"Say it Belle!" Paris yelled

"No! Don't make me! You don't understand!"

"Tell her the truth! Tell the wife of my dead brother the truth!" Paris hissed

Belle shook her head, she would not speak of it. She would never say his name again. She backed away from them both.

"She knows who killed Hector" Paris said to Annie

"Who? Who is it? I want to know!" Annie screamed

Priam walked into the kitchen after he heard all the screaming and yelling.

"Tell me Belle! Tell me who killed my husband! I want justice!" Annie cried out as she approached Belle

"Do not make me say it!"Belle pleaded

"It's her lover, Aidan. He killed Hector" Paris stated flatly

"Is this true?" Annie asked

Belle was sobbing and unable to answer. She tried to get away, she ran to the doorway but Priam stood there.

"Is this true Belle?" Priam asked

Belle could not answer, only nod her head in shame. Priam felt weak and fell back onto the wall. He felt a pain in his arm. Paris rushed over to his father.

"Father! Father!"

Annie grabbed onto Belle's arm.

"Your lover killed my husband? You knew all this time didn't you? And you said nothing! Nothing!" Annie in her grief slapped Belle

Belle cradled her check as it stung.

"No, Annie, no, it's not like that"

"Your lover is still alive, mine is dead. What is there not to understand? My son has no father. What is there not to understand!"

"Annie, I didn't, I didn't-"

"This man that you love and protect, you would betray your entire family for? Betray Hector for? Betray God for?" she reached out to strangle Belle.

The two fell onto the ground, wrestling each other.

"You would protect the man that killed Hector wouldn't you?"

"Stop it Annie! Stop Annie!"

Paris pulled Annie off Belle.

"Father needs help"

Annie rushed over to Priam who lay there in pain. He was having a stroke. Paris looked at Belle on the floor.

"Get up, and get out. You have destroyed us all for him. I hope he was worth it."

"Paris, you don't mean that"

"Get out Belle, I have no cousin. After what you've done, you're nothing to us. You are nothing to Hector"

"Paris…"

"GET OUT! You have destroyed this family! Now get out before I throw you out!"

Belle scrambled away. She ran up the stairs and into her room. She grabbed a small bag and quickly stuffed whatever she could in. She looked around at her room one last time before running out. She ran out the door and down the street not knowing where she would go. She was panting heavily as she stopped and looked back at her house. Her former house, she had been banished. She put her back over her shoulder and started to walk down the street. She did not know where she was going, but she knew she was dead to them, and everyone else in the world. God was punishing her.

Belle found herself in a hotel. She had been cast out of the only family she had known. She had nothing with her, just a few belongings. She didn't know what to do. She was alone and confused.

She found herself walking back to the convent. She didn't know what she was doing there. She walked up to the gates and found her former Spiritual Mother. She held onto the bars of the gate and looked in.

"Belle what are you doing here?" the old woman asked

"I just wanted to see how you were"

"Come now, a woman in love would never return here"

"I'm not in love"

"Belle, you left us, you left because you fell in love with a man. A man that pursued you."

"I made a mistake"

"No child, you did not. Your heart told you that you were in love and you did not belong here. You cannot come back here each time your heart is broken"

"Please, don't cast me away"

"It is you that have cast us away child. But you cannot enter the convent under false pretense. "

"Is God punishing me?"

"No child, why would god do such a thing?"

"Because I gave up my promise to god for him"

"Child, don't cry," the old woman reached out and touched Belle on her cheek, "Your heart will be broken and it will mend and it will love again. You have to be strong. You will be strong Belle. Never doubt that"

And with those words her former Spiritual Mother walked away, leaving Belle there. She stood there watching her disappear into the convent. She cried still as she held onto the bars of the gates. She had no where to go.


	14. Wasted Dreams

Belle knew returning to the hotel would be risky. He could have been there waiting for her, and he was the last person she ever wanted to see. Then again she didn't want anyone to ever see her again.

She went back to her room and looked around. So much for peace of mind. She grabbed whatever was left of her things and headed out. She went to the airport and got on a plane heading for Italy. As she sat down in her seat she looked out the window. She found no peace here, she only found an escape and that was short lived, as he would always chase after her. She ran her fingers through her short blonde hair and leaned back into her seat.

Aiden was tired of chasing Belle around, he wanted her to stop running. He wasn't sure who or what she was running from, just that she had to keep moving.

His phone rang and Aiden answered it.

"She's on the move again cuz" Phil said

"Where to now?"

"Italy. You want me to cancel her card so she's stranded?"

"She just might end up doing something more rash. Let me know where she checks into. And get me a flight"

"Already done"

Aiden headed to the airport in hopes of catching her. He remembered back to their last meeting.

Aidan went up to Massachusetts to see his cousin Phil. He was also on a job. Another mark, another job. It meant nothing to him. He had made himself busy with work. He needed a distraction. He needed time to clear his mind, after things had turned out with Belle. He was a man torn, unable to say the things he wanted to say to her, unable to come to terms with what he had done. It was a job, nothing more. Except this time the job was her cousin. And he took his life without a second thought.

Belle sat there in the park where they had previously walked through. She sat down on the bench and took out her cell phone. She went through her phonebook and found his number. She had swore to herself never to call him or speak to him. But she was alone, and desperate. She called him, and heard the phone ring and ring and ring, until finally his machine answered. Belle sighed, she didn't want to leave him a message. Some things had to be said in person, but some things she wanted to leave unsaid.

"It's me, I'm calling you because I have to tell you something. I'll give you a call later"

A week had passed since Belle called him, and there was no answer. She was alone and crying in her hotel room. She picked up her cell phone and called him. No answer. His machine went off again. Belle wiped her tears and tried to compose herself. She heard the beep and tried to leave a message.

"It's me, I don't know where you are, I don't know anything anymore. All I know is that I have to tell you something. Maybe you don't care, maybe we are over. But I'm pregnant! I just thought you should know"

Aidan returned eventually. It had been two weeks since he left. He had not checked his mail or messages. He needed time to think, and he made his decision. He would find her and make her understand somehow. He walked back into his apartment, he saw the messages on his machine. He pushed the button and the machine started up. Aidan was ignoring most of the messages being played as he was setting his things down. He was opening his refrigerator door when he heard her voice and stopped. Her voiced echoed through his apartment. He could hear how lonely she was. He held the beer bottle in his hands and walked closer to the machine. Then he heard the next message. Her voice was more desperate and scared. And then Aidan dropped his beer.

"But I'm pregnant! I just thought you should know"

Aidan stood there for a second. He leaned onto the table where the machine was, and replayed it.

"But I'm pregnant! I just thought you should know"

Aidan looked up and realized that maybe there was hope after all. He picked up his cell phone and called her.

"This number is no longer in service. Please check the number, hang up and try again"

Aidan then called her house.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Belle there?"

"She doesn't live here anymore"

"Do you know where she is?"

"No. We don't know where she is or care. Who is this?"

Aidan hung up the phone. He realized why she sounded scared and desperate. She was alone and she reached out to him. And he had abandoned her. He called his cousin Phil.

"Hey" Phil said

"Hey, I need a favor"

"What?"

"I need you to find someone"

"You know stalking is a felony"

Aidan parked his car on the side of the street and headed into the Legacy Hotel. He walked inside and went into the elevator. His cousin had supplied him with the hotel and the room number Belle was staying at.

He walked down the hallway and found her room. He stood there for a moment, not knowing what to expect on the other side. He knocked on the door, and waited for her. She opened the door and gasped.

"I got your message" Aidan said

"You're about 2 weeks late"

"I was out of town, visiting my cousin"

"It doesn't matter. I just thought you should know"

"You don't have to do this alone"

"It's mine and mine alone"

"Let me help you"

"No, you've done enough already"

"Belle," Aidan reached out to touch her, she backed away and tried to close the door on him. Aidan pushed the door wide open and forced his way in.

"Get out!" Belle screamed as she backed away from him

"Belle, this is our baby. You can't do this alone"

"No, this is MY baby! You will not taint my baby, ever!"

"Then why did you tell me?"

"Get out!"

"This is my baby as well, and you cannot deny me that!" Aidan reached out and touched her stomach, she pushed his hand away

"It is my baby. And you will have no part in their life. You are nothing but a killer"

"I may be a killer, but I still love you, and will be there for you and the baby"

Belle picked up the lamp in the room and threw it at him. He ducked it and it shattered behind him.

"No. Love has nothing to do with this. There is no love left between us, you killed it when you killed him"

"I cannot change the past Belle. What would you have me do?"

"Nothing. I have been forsaken already. There is nothing left for me here"

"Then let me take you away"

"Do I look like a lost child that's in need of saving? I was fine before I met you, I happy. "

"No you weren't"

"And Hector was still alive before I met you. God is punishing me"

"I do not know of your God. But no one is punishing you, but yourself"

"I wish I never met you, I wish I wasn't pregnant right now. I wish things were the way they were before."

"Wishes are wasted dreams of children"


	15. Letting Go

It had been a week since Aiden saw Belle in the hotel room. A week since she threw a lamp at him and told him that she didn't want him in her life anymore, in her baby's life anymore. He had never seen her get angry, he had never seen anger in her eyes. She was different. She was different because he made her that way.

Unable to walk away from her, she left. She knew he would never leave her knowing she carried his child. She was out of options. Her family had disowned her, and her lover was a killer. She had condemned her child.

She had prayed to God to help her. She had prayed that God would take her child and her away. She had prayed for mercy, for compassion, for anything. She was met with silence.

The pain inside her was devouring her until her soul was empty. She carried the guilt of knowing, of loving a man that did this to her. She carried his child inside her. It was all too much.

She prayed inside the church, until finally someone answered. She fainted inside. A priest found her and called 911. She was bleeding. God had answered her. Inside the ambulance , the blood would not stop. She cried as she knew what was happening. She could feel something inside her being lifted. It wasn't her guilt, she would have that with her always. It was the soul of her child leaving her. She reached up, thinking she could touch it. Instead she was met with needles and drugs piercing her flesh. It would be over soon.

She awoke in a hospital bed, not sure what was happening. She could hear voices outside the door.

"Sir, are you aware of Belle's condition?" the doctor spoke

"Yes she told me"

"Are you the father?

"Yes. They called me when they brought her in. Apparently they found my number on her"

"Has Belle been under a great deal of stress?"

"You could say that, her cousin was killed"

"Oh, I'm deeply sorry for that"

"I never met him"

"Oh. Belle's condition hasn't improved much since they brought her in. She's heavily sedated, due to the complications in her pregnancy"

"What complications?"

"She had a lot of bleeding, so much we couldn't stop it. She was hemorrhaging, and, I'm sorry to inform you, but she lost the child"

"She, she what?"

"Belle miscarried."

Aiden leaned against the wall to compose himself.

"She's heavily sedated right now, you are welcome to see her"

Aiden walked into the room, and saw her laying there. Belle pretended to sleep while Aiden was there. She didn't want to talk to him. He walked over to her, unable to say anything.

He wanted to comfort her, to tell her everything was going to be he knew it was a lie, and he never wanted to lie to her. He never wanted to hurt her. But how things ended up was not his choice. Fate played its part and he was just a victim to it, just like everyone else. He reached out and pushed her long brown hair aside.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I'm here for you, if you need me. I'm always here for you."

He kissed her gently on her forehead and walked out.

Belle ripped the needle out of her and got up. She felt dizzy. She walked over to the cart and opened up the drawers to find many different bottles and vials. She grabbed them and then her clothes and headed out.

She was free of him. There was nothing connecting them together anymore. There was nothing binding them to each other. This child she carried was gone, and he had no link to her anymore. She had to leave the city and go as far away as possible.

* * *

Belle walked into the Italian hotel and checked in. She went to her room and looked out her window. She could see the pool downstairs. She went out to the balcony and felt the cool breeze. She heard a child's laughter and turned to see the balcony next to her. A mother and young child were outside looking at the view. Belle felt something inside cringe at the sound. She went inside to forget.

She opened the mini fridge and took out the mini bottles and started drinking. She started drinking months ago after she had lost her baby. She started taking pills because they would allow her to sleep without having nightmares. She was haunted by nightmares of her unborn child. How it would come to her in her dreams and ask her why she didn't want to keep him/her. She would see Hector carrying her child in his arms, asking her why she didn't want either one of them live. She would hear her child's voice asking her why.

It was too much for her. Taking the pills made her sleep without dreaming. Drinking made her numb and not feel any pain. She knew these two things were certain. She knew that if she kept going at this rate, her body would not survive. She knew all this and didn't care. There wasn't anything left for her to live for.

Aiden arrived in Italy, searching for her again. He hadn't taken a job in months, he was busy chasing after her. He missed her, he just wanted to see her, make sure she was ok, and hold her again. But he knew the Belle he knew wasn't the same anymore. He knew she was changed, and he had changed her. He knew she wouldn't forgive him, but he had to talk to her and see where things lay.


	16. Deliver Me

AN: Hello out there! I know, it seems like it abandoned this didn't I? I actually found the rest of this on my laptop and I should have posted it eons ago, literally, but I found it again and will post the rest of it. Is anyone still reading this? Anyone? *echoes* It's a bit dark.

* * *

Belle was stumbling through the hallways of the hotel again. She had drank her fill at the downstairs bar. She was making her way back to her room but instead she fell in front of a door. She looked up and saw that she was standing in front of his door. What was happening to her? She held onto the knob and tried to pull herself up. She stood there wobbling a bit when the door opened.

Aidan stood there half dressed wondering who was making all that noise. He saw Belle standing there, clearly drunk. Her legs gave way and she fell into his arms. He pulled her closer and carried her into the room. He closed the door and put her on the bed. He saw that she was already missing a shoe and took off her other shoe. He pulled the sheets over her. He walked over to his side of the bed and got in. This was the first time in a long time that they had slept in the same bed. He soon let sleep claim him.

Belle awoke hours later, slightly hung over. She sat up and looked around at where she was. Why was she in his room? She couldn't remember what had happened. She saw a knife, his knife lying on the nightstand next to him. She climbed over him, her skin brushing up against his. She grasped the handle of the knife and moved her legs over him. Straddling him, she pushed the blade against the flesh of his neck.

"Do it"

Belle gasped for a second. He had always known her better than she knew herself. She wouldn't give into him.

"Nothing is easier"

"Don't make yourself the victim"

"If my blood on your hands makes the pain go away then do it"

"What makes you think I won't?"

"You're hesitating, even now"

Aidan reached up and held onto her arms.

"Do it"

Aidan flipped her onto her back and his body crushed hers. Still gripping the knife in her hands, Aidan leaned down to kiss her. Belle tried to resist him, but she felt herself slipping back into it. She couldn't escape it. His lips kissed hers gently, as his hand reached down and pulled on the fabric of her dress. The sound of the knife hitting the floor echoed for a moment. She was lost in his arms, in his embrace, in him. He felt her for what it felt like the very first time. He kissed her deeper. She had longed for his touch and now she was giving into him again. Her emotions were conflicting within. Her hands reached to his chest and for a moment tried to push him off, but that moment passed and her arms reached around him and clung onto him.

Hours later Belle awoke in his arms, with his sapphire eyes staring at her. He held her close, his hand rested on her back and drew small circles on it. The other hand was brushing her hair aside and caressing her face.

Belle pulled away and sat up at the realization of what she had done. She looked to find her clothes. Aidan sat up and watched her. He reached out to her and touched the soft skin of her back. She moved away quickly as she put her clothes back on. Belle said nothing as she put her shoe on and looked around for the other one. She realized he was staring at her still, and gave up. She had to get out of there. She quickly headed out the door.

"Belle!" Aidan called out as he went after her with a sheet wrapped around his waist

Belle wouldn't answer him, she ran down the hallway trying to find an escape. He reached and grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Let me go!"Belle screamed

"No!"

"You can't ever have me again! Never!"

"Then what was that? What was that?"

"A mistake"

"Why did you come to my room last night then?"

"I wanted to see if I could feel anything"

"Did you?"

"No"

"Liar"

"NO! I hate you! Hate you for all that you've done! That's the only thing I feel because of you!"

Belle struggled with him, and managed to slap him across the face. Aidan's face turned stone cold. No one dared to do such a thing to him. Belle broke free and ran away. Aidan stood there for a moment and went back to his room. He slammed the door shut and then proceeded to trash the room. He destroyed everything in the room. He pulled the sheets off the bed and then stopped for a second. He could smell her in the sheets. He lowered his face into them. He still loved her. He would never admit it but he did, and he missed her.

* * *

Belle was inside her hotel room crying. She opened the balcony doors and let the wind in. She was blasting the music in her room. The same song was playing over and over again. Soon her nearby neighbors would be complaining, she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. Words had their way of cutting into her. Words would always destroy her, they were only words, and yet each one spoken tore into her already broken soul.

_I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew  
If you want me…If you want me  
Come and find me…Come and find me  
I'm right here….Nothings stopping you  
So please release me_

She drank a bottle of vodka and felt it taking no effect on her. She could still feel. She still felt something. She wanted to be numb and dead. She wanted everything to fade away. To disappear. She took grabbed the bottle and threw it at the mirror in her hotel room. It shattered into pieces. She looked down at the shards of glass at her feet. She picked one up.

_I'll believe all your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you_

She felt no pain, no suffering as the glass cut into her flesh. She felt relief when she saw the blood emerge. It was somewhat comforting to her. She knew the pain from the inside was somehow making it to the surface. And now everyone would see it. She meticulously carved the word LIES into her leg. The blood started to come out, and she made no action to stop it. Instead she dropped the mirror piece and looked around for more alcohol. She found none. She picked up a bigger piece of mirror shard and looked at herself. She hated what she saw. Her hands squeezed it harder and blood started to come out of her delicate hands.

Lies, it was all lies. They were all lies. Lies and words and deceptions. None of it mattered anymore. She stood up and walked toward the balcony. She looked out at what was before her. She looked around and saw that she was alone. She looked below and saw the pool below her and the people splashing around and relaxing. She could hear the song in the background. She felt the tears emerge from her eyes. Tears were a way she rationalized that brought some of her pain to the surface. She looked at her cut hands and looked down at the pool. She was several floors up. Perhaps it was her fate that it had come to this.

_Nothing left to make me feel any more  
There's only you and every day I need more  
If you want me  
Come and find me  
I'll do anything, I'll do anything you say just tell me_

She carefully climbed over the balcony and stood on the small ledge. She faced out towards her future. Her hands held onto the balcony rail behind her. The wind blew her hair into her face, they clung onto her tear stained face.

If it was her time, then it would be so. Her god had abandoned her. She had searched for absolution everywhere, and was denied. She found no solace anywhere. She found no sanctuary. She had been forsaken, cursed, forever damned. She had given up everything for him. She sacrificed everything for him. And it was all meaningless. She thought she loved him, she thought she knew him. And most of all she thought he loved her. But it was all lies. Lies that destroyed her. He ruined her virtue. He tainted her soul. And he had killed everything she held dear. She was now damaged, a broken spirit wandering this earth.

_I'll become your earth and sky  
Forever never die  
I'll be everything you need_

She looked at the people below who had gathered around, some screaming and pleading to her. But she heard nothing. She only heard her own thoughts, this time clear and loud.

"I have been forsaken for loving you. My sin is my own undoing. If I could take it all back I would. I would have walked away and hidden myself in the convent. I would have taken my vows and Hector would still be alive. But I cannot take back the things that I've done. Things that you've done. This is my sin. This will be my penance. Deliver me from this."

She felt the blood on her hands turn slick as she began to loose her grip on the rail. She didn't struggle.

"If I am meant for this, then let god accept my soul and judge me. If you love me, you will find me. I will believe that you love me if you find me. I'll believe anything, just give me a sign"

_I'll believe all your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you_

Belle desperately wanted to believe in something again. Anything it seemed. Through all her travels she had hoped for something anything to give her a sign, some direction on what to do. And each time there was only silence. And here she was standing on the ledge, overlooking the frightened people below. Belle closed her eyes, letting the last tears escape out of her eyes.

"I'll believe in you"

And with that, her hands let go of the rail.

* * *

AN: if anyone here is cutting themselves you should go and get some real help. I'm not encouraging anyone to cut themselves. This is just a story that I wrote a while ago. I'll post the rest of this story and it can finally be done.


	17. Wake Up

A/N: Thanks to the 3 people still reading this. I realized when posting that I left out a few chapters, course I don't think you'd mind, it's basically Belle running around the world trying to find redemption and Aidan chasing after her. It gets redundant after a while and lets just move things along. Thank you for reading. Let's get this show on the road.

* * *

Aidan was in his room, he was talking to his cousin. He felt something strange and went outside to his balcony.

"Aidan you can't change someone's mind. You chased her around the world and-"

Aidan looked up and saw Bella standing over the edge of her balcony. He looked down at the people screaming at her. He dropped the phone and dashed out of his room up the stairs.

Had it come to this? Would she take her own life? Was it all too much for her to bear? Was she that torn and destroyed inside that to go on was too much? Had he really destroyed her? His mind raced with thoughts as he pushed up on the next step. He would reach her, he had to. He would not allow her to fall. He would not allow her to let go. He pushed the door to the stairwell open and ran to her room. The door was not locked. Aidan slammed the door open, and saw her standing there on the ledge. He ran, reaching out to reach her. But it seemed futile, his movements were slow, as if timed slowed time for him, it seemed as if he were running in water. And through these stalled moments, he saw her let go, her blood stained hands released their grip on the railing. His blue eyes widened as he knew he may not reach her in time. He yelled out her name. He wasn't sure if she heard him or not. He reached out to grab her hand. He felt the tip of her fingers upon his for a moment. And then she fell.

"BELLE!" Aidan screamed out as he watched her fall

His eyes watched her as she fell. Her body didn't struggle or move, instead it waited in anticipation. Aidan did not look away, he could not look away. And he would not let her die either. His eyes felt the watery tears build up. But he would not show a moment of weakness. He pushed himself off the railing and went downstairs to collect her.

Belle didn't hear him, all she heard was the sound of the wind through her ears. She heard nothing as she fell, no whispers or thoughts of any kind. Her eyes closed she felt the cool breeze surround her body and then faintly she heard him, or she thought it was him call out to her. She would have opened her eyes and turn back to see, but instead she felt the cold hard water engulf her instead. The water was hard and rock like when she hit it. She felt nothing afterwards. Was she delivered? Was she saved? Was she dead?

* * *

Aidan stood outside the small white room. He looked in and saw her laying there. He was at a loss for words. To him words had lost their meaning as well. He was tired of talking, or explaining of justifying everything. He was tired as well. He had chased her only to have it come to this.

He had called her family to inform her what had happened. The conversation they had was short and brief.

"Belle had an accident" Aidan said flatly over the phone

"We don't know her" Paris responded

"She jumped out of her hotel room balcony."

"She is already dead to us." Paris hung up the phone

Aidan walked into the small white room. He sat down in the chair next to her. He reached out to her hand which was bandaged up. He held it delicately in his and brought it to his lips. The smell of fresh blood still lingered in the bandage. He looked over at her. She lay there motionless with several tubes and wires connected to her. She had beaten herself down to the point where he didn't recognize her anymore. Her face was bruised from the fall and her body was broken, as well as her soul.

The doctors had said that she was in a coma, and that if she didn't wake up soon that she would never. Aidan knew that all this time he was chasing her, she was trying to escape this life. She was running away from the truth. The truth that she couldn't bear to face as it destroyed her reach time. The truth that he had created for her.

His eyes saw the bandage sticking out from under the sheet. He lifted the sheet and saw the bandage wrapped around her leg was unraveling. He saw there was writing on her leg, and he moved the bandage over. LIES. He looked over at her again and realized she had carved the words into her own leg. He covered up her leg and pulled the sheet back over her leg. He leaned over her and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I'm here, I'm here and waiting for you."

* * *

A week had passed, and Aidan sat there waiting for Belle to wake up. He sat in the chair waiting for her, but she lay there motionless. He talked to her hoping she would hear him and wake up out of annoyance. But nothing happened. The nurses thought he was her husband, as he was there every day, for every minute until visiting hours were over. He brought her flowers each day and held her hand. But she never woke up. Aidan was starting to loose hope.

The nurse came in to check on her. Aidan held onto Belle's hand still and brushed her hair aside hoping she would wake up.

"She is looking better today" the nurse said as she checked her vitals

"She does, doesn't she?" Aidan said

"Her cuts and bruises are healing"

"I just wish she would wake up"

"She'll wake up when she's ready. When her mind says she's ready"

Belle wasn't dreaming, she was in a strange place between consciousness and dreaming. She wasn't awake but she wasn't asleep either. She could hear Aidan but she couldn't understand what he was saying. She couldn't understand anything. Was she dead? Was she alive? Was this heaven or hell? Or was this purgatory?

She saw images, and shapes and colors. She saw memories in pieces. It was a blur of images most of the time. But sometimes, one memory or image would burn brightly in her mind. She wasn't sure what it was most of the time, but she knew she was happy. The sounds were soothing and calming on her. And for that moment she was happy.

Aidan stood outside her room with the doctor.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Aidan asked

"No, we've done everything we can"

"Then why isn't she waking up?"

"She suffered severe trauma to her head. The longer she stays in a coma the less likely she is to wake up."

"What?"

"Has your wife been suicidal before?"

"What? NO!"

"We found the cutting on her leg and hands. She was highly intoxicated when she came in. She has track marks in her arm. Is there a reason for all this?"

"She, she has a lot of family problems. She miscarried as well"

"I'm sorry sir. But all I can say is talk to her, if she hears you then she'll wake up, and hopefully soon"

"And if she doesn't?"

"We will try to keep her as comfortable as possible here"

Aidan went back into the room and saw her lying there. He wanted her to wake up, to shake her violently if he had to, he wanted her back, he wanted to tell her all the things he should have said. He held onto her hand and whispered into her ear.

"Belle I know you can hear me. I know you can. I know you're in there. I know you're mad, you're confused, you have every right to be. You can yell at me, you can tell me how much you hate me, you can do whatever you want, you just have to wake up. You just have to wake up and tell me off. Please."

He looked down at Belle who lay there motionless. It killed him to see her like this. She had done all these things to herself, to make herself forget, to make herself not feel anything. He wanted to make her forget, but instead he was a constant reminder. Nothing he did would ever make her better. He gazed down at her and kissed her forehead again and whispered in her ear.

"I'm not giving up on you. I'll be here waiting for you when you wake up. But if this is too hard, it you're tired, if this is too much for you then…then…"Aidan struggled with his voice and the words that would not leave, he composed himself and cleared his throat to continue, "…then let go…if this is too much for you to come back to me, then don't" Aidan closed his eyes as he felt the tears forming, "I'll be here either way, waiting for you. I'll be here for you when you're ready to wake up, or when you let go, I'll be here…I'll always be here…I love you Belle, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've done, but I'm not sorry that I met you."

Aidan stood up and wiped the tear from his eye. He let go of her hand and walked out of the room. The nurses wondered what had happened as he walked out quietly. He returned to the hotel. He walked into his room and sat down on the bed. He lay back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

He had chased her around the world, hoping to make her understand. She had escaped him several times, running from city to city, country to country. When he finally found her, she was a broken shell of who she was. She was desperately trying to end the pain. And yet he still wanted her, he still wanted to love her and protect her. But this time it was something he couldn't protect her from. He couldn't protect her from herself. This was something Belle had to do on her own. She had to choose whether she wanted to wake up and face the reality and pain of her life or let go.

* * *

Belle laid in her hospital bed, still unaware of what was happening around her. She heard mumbled words and didn't understand them. Her mind was jumbled with thoughts. Nothing made any sense. It seemed that she was just floating there in her mind, with no direction, with no voice, with no reason to go on.

The door to the hospital room opened and in walked a figure. The figure sat down in the chair, removed their dark sunglasses and looked over at Belle.

"I've come to inform you that your uncle has died, he suffered greatly due to his stroke and died due to another one. His last words were to his murdered son Hector. And he also said that he forgave you Belle. He in his infinite wisdom forgave you on his deathbed. But I cannot. I will not. I see that you have spent the past few months trying to kill yourself slowly. I can see you almost succeeded. But I do not hate you Belle. I see that your life has lost all meaning, as mine did. But unlike you, I have my son to keep me going. You are never welcome in my house. You are never welcome back home. Paris will never forgive you, I will never forgive you, but Priam does."

And with that Annie got up and walked out of the room. She put on her dark sunglasses and walked out of the hospital. This would be the last time she would ever see Belle. It was Priam's final request that Belle be told that he had forgiven her. Annie was obliged to complete his request.

Belle had heard Annie's words. And her eyes swelled up with tears. She had searched the world for absolution, for redemption, and she had it, from her uncle who's son was killed by her lover. He had forgiven her.

* * *

Aidan returned to the hospital room. Belle still hadn't awakened yet. The nurse had informed him that she received a female visitor the day before. He wondered who it could have been. The nurse also told him that Belle was crying afterwards. He looked over at her swollen eyes and kissed them gently. Had she made up her mind? Had she decided?

Aidan leaned into her ear and whispered to her.

"Whatever it is you decided, I'll be here waiting. I love you Belle, don't ever doubt that"

Aidan sat down onto the chair and held onto her hand. He moved the chair closer and rested his head in her lap and watched her. And soon he fell asleep.

Aidan was dreaming, one of the few times he did. He always seemed to dream when he was with her. He felt a strange peace with her. He dreamt of the first time they had made love in his apartment. He remembered how she tasted for the first time, how she felt in his arms. How she had this annoying habit of playing with his hair.

A hand had rested on his head and began playing with the golden locks, twirling them around a finger. Aidan opened his sleepy eyes and saw a blurry image. His eyes narrowed and he saw that it was her hand on his head playing with his hair. He lifted his head up slightly off the bed and reached out to grab her hand. He held it in his and then brought it to his lips. His eyes never closed as they watched her. She looked at him wondering what he was doing. His other hand reached out and touched the side of her face.

"Are you ok?"

"Should I be?"

Aidan got up and moved closer to her, never letting go of her. He brushed her hair aside and his thumb brushed against her cheek. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her, but he felt it might be too soon. He saw in her eyes something that had returned. He saw the innocence she once had in them.

"I missed you" Aidan said as he moved closer to her to hug her

Belle sat there feeling his strong arms around her holding her close, she wasn't sure if she should hug him back or not. Her hand escaped and found its way onto his shoulder.

"I missed you too" Belle whispered back

"We are forever locked in this endless cycle," Belle began to say staring off in the distance, "You and I are destined it seems to do this."

"It never ends" Aidan replied

He walked around the hospital room, pacing in a sense back and forth, unable to look at her.

"It will never end until one of us caves, until one of us gives up." Belle said

"That doesn't look like it will happen anytime soon. You're far too stubborn"

"It will never end until it kills one of us. We are forever trapped in this cycle. We go through the motions, I hate you, I love you, we fall into bed, we realize what the other has done, we face reality and it starts all over again. Its all so tiring"

"So what do we do?"

"What can we do. It appears fate has cursed us to this. God is dead"

"The God you speak of no longer exists. But fate does not control us. We make our own choices"

"Was it your choice to kill my cousin?"

"I cannot take back what I have done. But I love you, and I have loved you this entire time"

"Love will tear us apart, it already has"

"Life sucks, god is dead, love will tear us apart, and we are both so screwed up right now. Does that cover it?"

"Right before I jumped, I asked God to deliver me from this"

"Your god did not take you because it was not your time"

"But he took my unborn child"

"He took our child"

* * *

So there, that's all she wrote for now...


End file.
